herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II)
, Anguirus, Baragon, Gorosaurus, King Caesar, Godzilla Junior, Mothra Leo, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar |enemies = Godzilla, Fire Rodan, Megalon, Battra, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Black Mechagodzilla, Destoroyah, Dororin, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah |type of anti-hero = Heroic Creation |size = 300 }} 'Mechagodzilla '(メカゴジラ, Mekagojira) is the human-made robotic version of Godzilla that made its first debut in Heisei film Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. Personality Because he actually a giant mecha programmed to be piloted by humans like vehicles, Heisei Mechagodzilla technically had no emotion nor sentience of his own, and only obeyed his pilot's control. History ''Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II'' Heisei MechaGodzilla is created based on cybernetic remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah that previously defeated Godzilla. It was immediately deployed once Gordilla returns and attacks Kyoto. The mecha fought well, but was eventually defeated due to a voltage back-surge when electrocuting Godzilla with shock anchor cables, where Godzilla wind up redirect the electricity back to MechaGodzilla. As result, the mecha was sent back to base for repairs because of it. After it was repaired, MechaGodzilla, along with an airship named Garuda, later deployed to battle with Fire Rodan, when he appeared in the city and started attacking due to Godzilla Jr. telepathic distress, and MechaGodzilla defeated Fire Rodan by blasting him with its Plasma Grenade, and knocks Fire Rodan unconscious. Godzilla then join the battle, where they battle once more. MechaGodzilla then turned the table over Godzilla by combined with Garuda and become Super Mechagodzilla. Now with more better arsenal against Godzilla, it fires all of its' arsenal to knocked the monster down. As during its maintenance Godzilla revealed to possesses secondary brain, the pilots of MechaGodzilla immediately uses shock anchor cables to fry Godzilla's secondary brain, paralyze him. At this point, Rodan recovers and interfered, prompting MechaGodzilla to shoot him down with its mega buster. Rodan fell onto Godzilla, and it appeared the two monsters would die together. However, Rodan began transferring his life force into Godzilla, regenerating his secondary brain and revitalizing him. As Rodan died, Godzilla rose to his feet and roared, giving off huge amounts of heat. The intensity of the heat caused MechaGodzilla's synthetic diamond armor plate to melt. Godzilla fired his new spiral red atomic breath at Super MechaGodzilla, staggering it back and causing severe damage. MechaGodzilla fired back with its mega buster, engaging in another beam lock. This time, Godzilla's beam overpowered MechaGodzilla's, causing it to fall backward into a building. Godzilla proceeded to fire his spiral beam at MechaGodzilla until the mech's head was blasted off and its entire body erupted in flames. Godzilla roared victoriously and went to find Baby Godzilla. All of MechaGodzilla's pilots survived, but it's computer systems so much that it can't read its pilots' life signature. MechaGodzilla's pilots looked on from afar as Godzilla and his newly-adopted son waded out to sea together, remarking that life always triumphs over artificial life. Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla Though Mechagodzilla is destroyed, its remains later recycled for M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s construction. Godzilla Island In the 1997-1998 Godzilla television series, Godzilla Island, Mechagodzilla, along with Moguera, Jet Jaguar, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar and Proto Moguera, serve as one of G-Guard's mechas. It also used to fight its villainous counterpart deployed by Zaguresu. Though both Mechas fought equally, Zaguresu then cheated in the fight that resulting MechaGodzilla's defeat. Gallery dvdreview020605_13.jpg MechaGodzilla_28979.jpg !Super-MechaGodzilla_(PS3).jpg Trivia *The 1993 incarnation of Mechagodzilla is commonly given the label "Mechagodzilla II", both by fans and in some officially licensed media, notably the Atari games. This name comes from the fact that the official international title of its debut film was Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, and that the Heisei version of Mechagodzilla was the second distinct incarnation of the character. The Heisei version of Mechagodzilla is never referred to by the name "Mechagodzilla 2" in its debut film, simply because it is the only version of Mechagodzilla to exist in the Heisei continuity. The rebuilt Showa Mechagodzilla is instead officially labelled "Mechagodzilla 2" by Toho. *Mechagodzilla was originally going to appear in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, but was replaced with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. when it was realized that against the combined might of Godzilla and the machine which nearly killed him the previous year would make the battle too one-sided. Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Creation Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Revived Category:Global Protection Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Exorcists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Genius Category:Mute Category:Titular Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Related to Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:Counterparts Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Intelligence